


Ice Cold

by NickyRae



Category: Rosario + Vampire
Genre: Cunnilingus, Dubious Consent, F/F, Face-Sitting, Forced, Improvised Sex Toys, Lesbian Character, Masturbation, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Peeping, Tail Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-23
Updated: 2019-03-06
Packaged: 2019-10-15 01:41:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17519783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NickyRae/pseuds/NickyRae
Summary: When Mizore hasn't been feeling herself for days, kurumu decides to confront her, only to find her moaning in the art room.





	1. Chapter 1

It was the third day; the third day in a row of their friend looking with half conscious eyes, and lacking the strength to walk to class on her own. And no one, not even her, knew why. “What the hell is wrong with Mizore?” Kurumu asked impromptly, her fingers thrumming along the desk to an impatient rhythm. She was thoroughly annoyed at prospectively not being the center of attention. While tsukune, Moka, and Yukari all collectively cooed with worry from the girl’s obvious sickness, Kurumu attempted to rub her headache away. :like you care ya’ flying boob! Some of use actually care about our friends.” Yukari butted in, literal sparks flying between the rival’s eyes.

Moka’s jittery laugh attempted to break the tension that threatened the group. “God damn it get off me twerp!” Kurumu wailed unconventionally as yukari was latched onto her back trying to strangle her. “That’s what you get you big boobed harpy, you’ve got some nerve calling be a child!” Yukari squealed with her signature high pitch. Tsukune and Moka fidgeted to themselves, wondering if they should intervene. The exchanges between the two monsters had seemingly became more tense over the last few weeks. Moka and Tsukune had officially began dating, it was unusual to see them without one another's company. Moka leaned over into tsukune's ear with a hushed whisper, “They’ve been at each other's throats since Mizore hasn’t been here.” Tsukune swallowed the lump in his throat, looking over two his two best friend’s fighting worried him. But looking into Moka’s soft sadness spurred him into dismissal, “Ah-I’m sure they’ll get over it.But has any new come for Mizore’s condition? From what I hear they've just been letting her do homework from her dorm.” “Ever since Mizore chan left we’ve just been falling apart recently...I just want everyone to get along.” Moka’s voice was drowned out by the whipping winds surrounding them. The lunch bell rang out and they all headed towards their respective classes. “Oh, you’re talking about Mizore?” gin pitched in as he rounded the corner to them. Photos in hand he plopped himself down at their table. “I saw her wandering the halls a little bit ago. Second floor.” His pictures portrayed his words as “These are surprisingly vanilla for your usual genre, Gin. Are these all the photos you took?” Yukari leaned over the table to glare at him properly, a drop of sweat beaded at his forehead as she thrust hand into the chest pocket of his button up. He chuckled, “I’ve gone clean I swear.” Still not believing him-Yukari began to investigate his coat, shake his shoes, anything to find his previously incriminating work. “You think I believe that for a second?!” Moka and Tsukune, rather, were engrossed in his current work. Polaroids of landscapes, school supplies, and finally one with Mizore from a distance. They were all so distracted they hadn’t heard Kurumu leave in a huff, prepared to get answers herself.

 _This bitch has the nerve to not show up for three days and then just prowl around the halls?_   She thought in accusation, _Like hell she can._ The clattering of heels was the only sound echoing in the emptiness of the school halls. The red hue of sunset illuminating the lockers in intervals. She huffed in brewing annoyance in her pursuit. _Second floor, huh? Where the hell could she have gone?_ As she wandered she notice almost every door was left wide open aside from one. _Bingo._

Along the ground she notices as small trail of water drops along the floor leading to the room in question. Worry began to creep up her spine as her fingers grazed the door handle; what’ this feeling, though? She felt her heart begin to race wildly as she gripped the door and slowly pushed it open. Her tail slowly emerged from below her skirt, and her wings threatened to unfold; something that was purely instinctual at this point. _Why are my…?_

Before she could answer her own question she heard small sounds coming from deeper in the art room. Taking a silent step forward, Kurumu leaned her head in and craned to see what was the source of that noise. A thick musk pervaded her senses and her eyes unwittingly dilated into slits. _It smells like…_ Just as her mind nearly connected the dots, she saw her friend in question. Mizore, on the floor, She was masturbating profusely, her eyes were closed in silent rapture, biting her lip attempting to drown out her pleasure. Looking closer she realized rather than her own hand, she was pounding into herself a grip full of paint brush handles, clearly so lost in herown needs that all dececeny was far from her mind. Her stifled moans became rich coos as her tongue lagged out of her mouth. Despite her being fully clothed, it was clear that she’d been going at it until the insides of her thighs were coated in wet trails of self release. The floor puddled with melted ice packs and cum that trailed down from the several paint brushes she gripped in her hands. The wet sounds of her pussy being pounded into with the improvised fuck toy made it impossible to attention not to be paid to her. Kurumu’s jaw dropped and every cell in her body stopped; unable to move...unwilling to process the desperate speed mizore fucked herself with. The constant gasps between small curses and half- screams had kurumu's mind in a fog. Mizore's own face was distorted in a miz of pain and pleasure; tears welled up in her tightly wound eyes.

Kurumu had lost all sense of time in a single instance; couldn't think, she couldn’t breathe, she couldn't move. The only coherent thought echoing in the emptiness of her thoughts was...

_She looks like an angel._

Seconds passed like years as she fought between the worry in revealing herself, to the enrapturing vision that dared her to. Without her own will, she began pulling herself from the breach in the door, leaving just as silently as she’d entered. As she closed the door she leaned her back against it, hearing the girls pleasured release from the other side. Kurumu's hand was shaking against the door handle as time started back up for her. Part of her didn’t believe it was real, in any case, she pried her shaking hand from the handle, withdrew her wings and tail, and made her way from the art room. Her mind was truly devoid of coherent thought, and she made it back to the club purely on instinct. She sat down silently, with her eyes still wide from shock. The other members were clambering around the latest edition and Moka was the first to notice Kurumu’s reappearance. “Oh Kurumu! Did Mizore go to the nurse, or is she coming to the meeting?” The blue haired girl’s face grew beet red as she stammered out a response labored with awkward laughter.

“Oh, uh...I think she might be cumming soon…”

***


	2. Chapter 2

Throughout the night Kurumu found herself having stayed away all night. Her insomnia was coupled with the vision she saw just hours ago...one of her best friends masturbating in the art room with a hand full of fresh paint brushes. She continually had to repress the heat swelling in her stomach and the itch she was never this hesitant to scratch.

_God she must have been desperate…_

Every thought that pulled her into that thought had also sparked a violent denial alongside it. _**Why the hell am I thinking about this?!_ Kurumu began a personal routine; it consisted of shooting forward, pacing the room and balling her fists against her head. Each time the cycle would continued, the cyclone of confusion grew deeper and dragged the succubus further into itself. As though hours existed as minutes, the sun finally informed her she’d spent a whole night fretting over the encounter. A chill ran up her spine as the thought that she’d been caught finally entered her mind. rising slowly from her bed she glanced at herself in the mirror. Dark circles formed around her eyes as her insomnia was clear as day. _Damn Mizore, this is all your fault! Of course the freak is an exhibitionist too…I can’t believe she’s letting everyone think she’s sick!_

Just then her hands balled themselves at her eyes with a face full of grittting teeth. _God damn it brain stop thinking about this, think about Tsukune, about beatin Moka up for stealing your man-_ Anything _else!_ She silently screamed at herself. To ease her mind she gazed down at her huge chest and ran her hands down her body as she undressed for a much needed shower. _Whatever it’s not my problem._  Once again, without her consent, her wings and tail threatened to bleach her skin at the thoughts she convinced herself to suppress; her succubi instincts overturning her conscious choice to hide them.

Walking into class Kurumu’s eyes immediately locked to the vacant seat where the girl in question usually sat for homeroom. The clock above the door ticked away as the class slowly filled with people who seems just as sleep deprived as she was.

7:45, the room was empty aside from the teacher finalizing lesson plans.

7:51 Moka rushes in, chastising herself for not being a prompt 20 minutes early as per normal.

7:53 Yukari questions Kurumu’s first day of being there before the bell had rang, _ever._

7:59 Tsukune crawls into the classroom, two fresh fang marks littering his now pale neck. Moka laughs nervously as she helps him to his seat.

8:01 The bell rang out a half second late and the fourth day without her had officially began.

The class had dragged on for what felt like decades. Kurumu’s mind was circling every square reminicents of Mizore’s secret display. Her mind was grinding over every detail, every implication and the main question of _why? Why_ was Mizore just sneaking around the school and pretending to be sick and stay home, why was everyone so concerned with her, why did she care so much?

_That sneaky bitch, I bet she gets off in the vents too...what a pervert._ Despite her faux anger she found her legs rubbing together slowly in her mini skirt. Her hands gripped her head in raw frustration and mentally screamed just thinking about the whole thing. _Why do I even give a shit?!_ Without her knowledge, class had already ended and students were leaving to their next period. “Kurumu get your head out of your boobs and hurry up, we’re gonna be late for gym!” Yukari took the chance to drop a magic basin on top of the flustered girl’s migraine filled head. “You look brat I’ll tear you in half!” And with that Kurumu chased Yukari through the hall like a raging bulldozer.

The bell had rung just before Kurumu entered the gymnasium where Yukari was holding the door slightly ajar. “well , what are you waiting for? Everyone else is inside.” The solemn look in Kurumu’s eyes tore Yukari off her iconic high horse to reach out the the older woman.

“Ku, what’s wrong with you?”She stepped close to the other. The blue haired girl gripped wrapped her arms around her large chest as she searched for an answer she wasn’t sure she would indulge in.

“So...you know how Mizore’s been MIA for a few days…?”

 

***

 

As Kurumu continued her long winded and exasperated explanation, Yukari looked at her with a blank face and wide eyes; Nodding occasionally to prove she was listening. Finally as the succubus threw her arms out and concluded, she gasped for air in expectation of the younger girl’s response.

“Soooo, you caught Mizore in the art room? And you think that’s why she's been sick for the last few days?  I mean, you do it and I don’t see you running a fever.”

“God damn it brat I do NOT for the last time!” The response was met with an exaggerated stop of her feet.

“Oh yea you use the band room if I remember correctly…” she scratched at her head with a single finger. “No wonder Tsukune choose Moka over you perverts. At least pure little me is still in the running then!”

“You god damn brat you’re missing the point!” Kurumu chastised.

“When Mizore is surely a closet- _something_ , but you Maybe it does have something to do with her being sick recently, she hasn’t been answering any of our texts, she just said to keep her alone for a while. Moka’s been bring her homework every day after class. So what if she’s doin’ it in the art room?”

“Ugh it’s just so...not Mizore. She’s been acting weird ever since last week. I’m actually starting to _care_ about the freak!”

“Or horny…” Yukari mumbled to herself which earned her a ripe smack to the back of her head. “Ow! You bitch don’t touch me or I’ll turn you into a toad!” she rubbed her head with angrily grumbling. “Sigh….but I guess you are right, I’ve been pretty worried about her too. It wouldn't hurt to do a bit of research.”

Kurumu only nodded in response.

“Oh by the way, does Tsukune or Moka know about this?”

Yukari questioned.

“Why, you want blackmail material?” Kurumu’s voiced dulled at the obvious path the question lead her to assume.

“Nah, blackmail is only fun if it’s on you.” Yukari snickered lowly and winked at her rival. “But let’s go to the library then, since we’re already 20 minutes late no thanks to your little peep show.” then suddenly out from under her witch hat fluttered 2 slips of paper right into her waiting hand.

“Good thing I already pre-printed these fake hall passes.”

Kurumu smirked at the kid’s cunning.

 

***

 

Full of boredom and  frustration impatience, Kurumu pestered Yukari incessantly, angry with the lack of progress. ”Hey I can’t help it! There's so little writings on snow angels! Up until the last 300 years there was no literature allowed beyond their borders, how am I suppose to fix that?!” Yukari's high pitch voice cascaded off the empty walls of the vast library.

“You’re the nerd, I thought you were suppose to be the smart one here!” Kurumi’s mood continued to sour, she pouted like a child while filing her talons.

“You know you’re awfully interested in Mizore chan ever since your little peep show...could it be you just want to catch another show?” Kurumu slammed her fist right into Yukari’s head but was only awarded with a metallic clank. She gripped her hand and hissed with pain. “Thought I didn’t see that one coming did ya?” she clanked on what seemed to be a metalic witches hat. “Chrome dome 2.0! Fashionable _**and_ bully proof!”

“When the hell did you do that?!” Kurumu shook off the pain in her knuckles.

“While you were taking 13 minutes to apply your mascara. Now go do something else if you’re not gonna help” The sun had already began to lower as the final bell was lost on them over an hour ago.

“Hmph, Fine.” With that Kurumu stormed out of the empty library.

On her walk back to her dorm, Kurumu still couldn’t stop herself from thinking about Mizore. Her face, her rough pants, that needy voice pining for more... she’s certain Mizore was too lost in her own ministrations to notice her, but the thought lingered nonetheless.

Succubi were notably the most perverse monsters, known for their ability to seduce others. However because of this, they’d often endure stereotypes for being man eaters, homewreckers and fucking everything that moves. Kurumu was not immune to such accusations, and in some cases, they weren’t wrong. She marveled at the amount of men she that would come at the snap of her fingers and taken luring dumb men to do her bidding as a hobby. She had always had an affinity for teasing dumb boys who can’t think past their dicks, but it wasn't until tsukune that she’d taken the concept of romance seriously. The past semesters with her friends had unlocked a part of her she was unwilling to accept just yet. Flirting with men had come so easily to her it was second nature, but her heart started racing whenever Mizore’s form entered her mind. Her palms grew sweating and she lost the moisture in her mouth. The feeling was so foreign to her she refused to acknowledge the possibility that it could mean anything other than shock.

_But why do I feel so...hot?_ She looked over to the setting sun that washed over her as she rounded the outside of the west wing. She had a perfect view of the horizon, taking the chance to lean against a column. She tried to picture what it would be like if Tsukune had been the one in the art room, stroking his length with desperacy, sweating at his own frustration, cum coating his legs The image, as hot s it was, still lead her to the purple hair girl thrusting half a dozen paint brushes into her weeping cunt. The sounds of her body sucking them in, tightening around them, needing something- _anything_ to satiate her

Kurumu clenches her eyes together and let the feelings wash over her in waves. Minutes passed until she hear the slow tapping of footsteps coming closer. “oh , hey Kurumu!” Moka greeted kindly and jogged over to her companion, a grip full of paperwork in tow. “Oh, hey Moka.” Mutumu replied tartly. “What’s up?”

“Oh I just went by to drop of Mizore’s homework but she wasn’t there, have you seen her?” Moka asked hopefully.

_Mizore Mizore Mizore, if I hear her name one more time I’m gonna…_ “Oh-Mizore? Oh no I haven’t seen her! I’ll be sure to take those to her though.” _Why did I just say that?!_ Kurumu fought with her inner self as she smiled sweetly on the outside and took the papers from Moka.

“So what brings you out here? I don’t normally see you out and about this late, Kurumu-san.” The vampiress continued to smile curiously as the started to walk alongside each other.

“Oh, ya know, haha. Just checking out hot guys!” Kurumu laughed a bit louder than necessary.

Before she knew it Moka had walked her all the way back to her dormitories. “Oh geez Moka your room is on the other side of the building! You didn’t have to follow me all the way here, ya know?”

“Something seemed to be troubling you, I hope I was able to help.I just wanted to make sure you were okay.” Before the other could respond, Moka turned heel and walked down the hallway, just before she’d left earshot she spoke allowed. “Oh, and if you see Mizore, please do take care, hehe~”

Kurumu’s face turned beet red as she heard the last bit of what Moka said. After fumbling with the key Kurumu burst into her room and collapsed on her bed. She buried herself in velvet sheets and crimson blankets. Wanting nothing more than to drown this day out; It had formally been denounced as the dumbest day in history.

_Screw her...everyone fucking masturbates, but little freakshow decides to have a little show while everyone's worried about her. What a fucking joke._ Glancing over at her phone Kurumu half considered messaging Yukari for any updates, but that would only reinforce the idea that she cared. “Which I don’t!” she yelled to herself. “I bet the little tramp was just hoping someone would walk in! The fucking pervert, I bet she wouldn’t even care who saw her, she’d..she’d just look at them and beg to get fucked. Like...like a fucking whore, h-hah…”

Without even realizing it, Kurumu’s hands slowly found their way to her oversized chest, grinding her palms into her hardened nipples. The more she spoke the less the small friction could satiate her. Rough grinding turned into twisting as her secondhand inched its way lower. _And she’d just take it, like a bitch in heat she’d get screw into the wall. I’d fucker her harder, faster, I’d make her beg and all the while she...she'd be screaming my name.._ Just as her fingers brushed against against her clit she was thrust back into cold slap of reality. _Did I just..?_ Kurumu just lied there in shock at what her own hands had been following her thoughts on.

“I did not just think of that! What the hell is wrong with me?!” Yanking her hands from under her skirt, Kurumu cracked the window open and let the cold breeze of night blow into her. The moon was a brilliant white over the ominous forest of black trees.

Moka’s words echoed in her mind and she glanced back onto her bed where Mizore’s homework lay. _She’s probably off somewhere….doing that again._ But despite her best efforts to evade her worries, she hopped off the ledge of her window in search of the mysterious girl.

Knowing the doors to most of the hall were locked by that time, Kurumu searched outside for any sign of her. She searched for what felt like hours, anxiety increasing for her purple haired friend. It wouldn’t have been the first time Mizore had been abducted; she was surprisingly good at making genuine enemies. Eventually, her wings grew tired from the constant exersian and she landed in the clearing near the courtyard.

Her shoulders dropped with an immense sigh as she felt a cool breeze wafted through the trees at her. Then, perhaps as small as a pin prick, a single snowflake fluttered past Kurumu’s eye. She whipped her head towards the source and was met with the foreboding darkness of the forest. With her wings completely spent, she knew traveling on foot was the only option. As she took off in a light jog, only praying to be able to find her before anything happened.

 

***

 

On the opposite end of the school Yukari was buried amongst a cavalcade of historical literature, medical files, and classified information she could be rightfully expelled for obtaining. Her eyes flickered furiously, between two books, purely fueled by spite and audacity. Her left hand cramped at the speed of her typing. And her right hand was wielding her wand that controlled a host of several novels.

“Screw that big boobed bitch, I’ll show her! If I can just hack into the monster network I can maybe get some more information on snow fairies…” The only sound in the empty library was the ridiculous speed of her mock hack, and her own angry mumbling from quickly teaching herself how to code. Time had eluded her, having been confined to her studies was a commonplace for her, but not with something as her friend’s wellbeing on the line.

_Bling!_ Yukari’s eyes whipped over to her laptop and realized her efforts were finally rewarded, at her fingers lay the complete bio analysis of Snow fairies as well as their historical culture. With a wave of her wand the books flew back into their respective shelves and she focused on the new information that had been unveiled to her.

As she read her, eyes grew wide, and she alternated between laughing and nervous chuckling. “Hmmm, so I guess that’s what lead to Kurumu’s little encounter-Haha!” Yukari snickered to herself “ahh...I should probably call her. Orrrrrr,  I could reward myself for a job well done with some ice cream!” With a quick spell she expelled every trace of her research back to where they belonged and unlocked the library window. With a whistle a small broom flew to her side and she hopped aboard. “Hmm...nah I’m sure she’ll figure it out.” She laughed merrily into the night.

 

***

 

Kurumu hated the wet sounds of treading over sludge and wet moss. She could see only with aide from her succubus eyes, but in her exhaustion it was hard to maintain. Haphazardly seatchingfor the source of the cold breeze wafting through the forest, The woman let our periodic grumbles over her current predicament. She gripped her shoulders tightly as the air grew sharper. Snow flecks could be seen glowing in the darkness, littering the ground lightly until it grew into a definable trail. The walk, as cold as it was, couldn’t be described as anything other than mythical. The Snow underfoot shined a ray of colors, as if they could breath in the moonlight. The ice crystals shined in the glow, flickering pink and blue spectrums. She marveled at it in between her genuine concern for her lost friend, curious why she would be all the way out there. She briefly considered calling out to her, but a small part of her remembered the display in the art room. She half feared to see it once more, but she also half hoped to.

The further she got into the forest, the more she began to hear small voices. Coos and signs that seemed to emanated from all around her. Then, without warning, l a shrill scream ripped her from her wandering stupor, forcing her to break out into to a run screaming out her friend’s name. “Mizore! Where are you?!” Her screams ripped through her throat and the cold sharpness of the air burned. Tears welled in her eyes and the cold was forgotten altogether.She ran up and over fallen trees, a frozen stream and finally she got to a small clearing, where several trees were split at their roots from ice shards tearing them apart. Their very frames had been cruelly shredded as ice crystals seemed to have exploded from the insides of them. Whatever trees were still intact were frozen solid, inanimate as a perfect snow globe. The ice made rough cracks as the icicles continued to shoot sporadically from the blocks. The crystals moved like a living form, growing, glowing, crackling like gunshots. She was horrified at the scene, it was as if the ice fairy sought out to destroy the trees, to brutally shred them, pour out the harsh feelings into these motionless enemies. she feared whatever reason she had for doing so.

Kurumu turned slowly, taking in the entire scene as sweat beaded at her forehead. And then,

She saw her.

Standing over a perfect snowflake impression in the ground,

Mizore was being pounded into a tree by one of her own ice clones as though it was a ceremonious tradition. She was being taken from behind and her arms were forced back, causing her to arch into the rough treatment. Even from the distance Kurumu could see Mizore’s eyes had rolled up and her mouth was open with a consistent stream of drool having ran down her neck and onto her near topless self. Her body was littered in shredded clothes, roughly torn off her at her own demand, “ _More_ ” the ice clone cooed, echoing out the real woman’s demands.

A second ice clone seemingly walked out of thin air and began to fuck Mizore’s mouth with a cock made of solid ice. The clone shoved the entire length in Mizore’s mouth in one thrust despite her choking on it sightly. Lost in her own pleasure the pain hardly registered as the clones kept echoing in tandem. “ _More, more, more…_ ”

Kurumu’s knees gave out as she fell to the floor her wings slowly emerged from her back, as did her tail. As Mizore finally came, ice shards burst from the ground in every direction, but Kurumu was too in awe to move from her position as one even cut her thigh.  The scene was forever adhered in Kurumu’s mind. her own thoughts strung together by loose concepts; unable to properly form words. Mizore’s eyes slowly came to center as her clone continued to fuck her mouth with abandon. From where Kurumu stood her eyes were so blue they were nearly black that slowly locked onto Kurumu. Raising a limp hand arm, it was commanded that Ice cuffs locked Kurumu’s legs onto the ground; sealing from her feet to her knees so she was squatting over the ground. She flapped her wings and started to bang her fists against the ice as it began to grow up her body like living vines. _Oh god she’s going to freeze me solid..._ It was tough and unyielding, it slowly reached her breasts and the ice cycles shredded her top and her skirt like tissue paper. Her face grew red and head spread through her as Mizore’s true intentions became clear. Quenching her confusion inducing excitement Kurumu wondered if she should be genuinely afraid.

But the look in Mizore’s eyes told her one thing and one thing only.

_Yea, I should probably be scared._

She struggled against her confines as Mizore slowly stood up as though she had not been fucked to near unconsciousness only moments ago. She walked over to Kurumu with a vacant dark look in her eyes. “M-Mizore please let me go.” The ice encapsulating her began to pull her back lower towards the ground as her legs were still splayed wide. The iceesembled bondage made of crystals as it encased her. Her muscles screamed at the taught position burning her legs but she tried to relax them. Her arms were locked; frozen at the firearms behind her back. Kurumu;s bare body glittered in the moonlight beneath trails of ice.

One of the Mizore clones appeared at Kurumu’s head which faced the sky. “Fuck yourself for me. “ Kurumu’s mouth dropped in astonishment as her heart begin to race ans her muscles locked in place. Ice began to grow up her wings and the cold felt as though it was searing her.  “M-Mizore- chan, you’re not yourself we have to get you to a nu-NURSE.” Before she could continue one of the ice clones begane to choke her with frozen fingers. Kurumus demon tail flailed incessantly as she couldn’t breathe. Tears welled up in her eyes as the real Mizorethrust two fingers into herself at the scene. Her expression was glazed over in rapture, and a sadistic enjoyment that even as a demon the later girl feared. “Do as I say-” Kurumu's mouth made weak grabs at air she couldn’t reach,”-or die.” as her only coherent thought was Mizore’s voice echoing out. _Fuck yourself for me._ Adrenaline began to swell within her body, the fear only driving her excitement as she knew it was her only option.With little hesitation Kurumu rasped her tail along her heat, hoping to satisfy Mizore’s sadistic demands and be allowed to breathe again. It raked long the torn remains of hr panties. “More.”Finally Kurumu wrapped her tail around the fabric and ripped it off herself. After that she plunged herself deeply; tail wriggling wildly, the sensations began driving her mad as she could finally breathe in short gasps. But the hands around her throat still lessened the blood flow. She grew dizzy, her mind was foggy and she fucked herself harder, the tail reaching further than anything else could naturally reach.

Mizore kneeled before Kurumu and roughly grabbed Kurumu’s tail. “N-no!” Kurumu gasped out, finally nearing the release she’d been unknowingly craving. “P-please Mizore!”

In response, one of the clones then sat square on Kurumu’s awaiting face and ground into her lips, smothering her. Kurumu took a quick breathe, expecting the smell of need, musk, _want_ ...but as her tongue rasped along the clones folds she realized. _It’s just ice…_

The water drooling from the ice clone coated Kurumu’s cheeks. A small bout of disappointment pooled in Kurumus stomach, a part of her even wanted to have her arms free to grab the ice woman’s thighs. _What am I thinking..._  in the back of her mind, kurumu thanked her confined position. Without the ability to move she would never have the option of displaying this as anything other than a forced interaction she refused to enjoy. That the feeling of being watched wasn’t exhilarating, that the ice along her body didn’t feel like a cold, searing heaven. She could just pretend. she would just weakly squirm with no chance of freeing herself from the ice that bound her limbs.

Just as she closed her eyes to feast on the flavorless ice woman, she felt two hands touch her bare thighs making her squeal indignantly. Those are...mizore’s hands..

Despite being nearly as cold as the near zero temperatures around them, Kurumu knew the hands grazing up and down her thighs were real.  They were soft, and tender, and _hers._ Kurumu could feel her pussy twitch in anticipation, but from her confined position she couldn’t even crane to see if there wasn’t a woman she was tongue deep in at the moment.

The hands teased up and down the quivering, parted thighs. Everything was exposed to the Yuki-onna predatory eyes. “more...More…” the clones echoed in unison. Mizore clearly wasn’t going to be done any time soon. They shined a stark midnight blue, that looks almost soulless. Her lips curled in a devious smile as she descended her mouth straight on Kurumu’s twitching cunt.

Kurumu’s eyes rolled back and her last coherent thought of the night flew through her mind.

_Oh god..._

 

***

 

The early morning sun peeked over the horizon to find the two girls unconscious in the melting snow; ice lazily dripped from the trees as Mizore lacked the concious strength  strength to maintain her winter display. Rather, she was face down in the wet detris, fingers were still submerged within herself, pining for stimulation even in her sleep. The sounds of bats wafting through the morning air finally stirred kurumu back into consciousness. Her mind pounded with an ever growing migrane and the stiffness in her joints were aching for attention. The events from last night couldn’t reach her delirious mind, hungover on exhaustion and driven by discomfort, she rose slowly.with little more than a depressed sigh, Kurumu hoisted the unconscious Mizore up and over her shoulders and prepared for the long trek home.

Kurumu finally reached the edge of the forest and looked over to buildings. The sun had finally risen to meet the first floor, but Kurumu still had no true indication of what time it could've been other than most kids were still asleep. She looked down to her own bruised and naked body;  legs were tattered with scratches and moss from her long journey through the forest. Her dizzy eyes traveled upwards to the girl saddled on her back. Her arms dangled over Kurumu’s shoulders, weakly keeping herself balanced despite being completely immobile. Her naked skin formed perfectly into Kurumu’s back. Her skin felt like porcelain as it grazed her with every step. Kurumu could feel every curve of the ice woman’s body as it molded flush against her. Even the soft chill of winter breath lingering at the base of her neck sent shivers up Kurumu’s spine. Even still, she was too exhausted to truly notice. Rather she debated just weakly wandering the halls completely exposed, or attempting to fly on twitching wings. As desperately as she wished she could avoid exposing herself to wandering students, she knew that whatever option risked a half awake student catching her at her most indecent. With a heavy sign she began to cross the courtyard.

***

At the risk of being seen by any number of classmates, despite the early morning, Kurumu was too exhausted to fully commit to caring. She groaned with every movement of her near-frostbitten legs and overexerted muscles. Part of her couldn’t even admit anger towards the girl she was carting along. The dim light of the building's hallway provided a clear view of her to any unsuspecting eyes, but with the lack of commotion, she guessed it couldn’t be later than 3am. Mizore weakly groaned into Kurumu’s ear while she continued to doze softly.

“You should be walking me to my room!”   

“Mm, but you’re comfy…” Mizore mumbled softly into Kurumu’s neck, making the blue haired girl shutter. The latter girl just sighed, a heavy blush tinted her cheeks red. Through her exhaustive haste, she reached her own dorm after deciding that Mizore’s was too far. After practically kicking down the door she let herself collapse onto the floor. Her demon tail weakly  flicked the door closed and she let herself fall victim to sleep with the near naked Mizore nestled snugly on top of her person, breathing softly as if on the softest bed imaginable.

Hours flickered by faster than seconds as she’d fallen into the deepest slumber imaginable; so much so that the act of blinking seems longer than the time she spent asleep.  Mizore’s icy body chilled the taut muscles in kurumu’s back, and as she slept, ice began to litter the walls of kurumu’s small loft.

She’s somehow found herself turned onto her back with Mizore snuggled between her mountainous breasts.Her body was awoke only by the power of her own shaking. Cold, she was ice cold, every finger was stiff with immobility, her nose was leaking what could have been icicles. Casting a quick glance around her room had told her the floors could be considered an ice rink, and her windows were glossed with a thick  layer of frost. Her near nakedness was only saved from hypothermia from her how monstrous abilities. But even her ability to generate heat could not fully protect her from the frostbite that tried to settle into her bones. Reality still having eluded them, Kurumu slowly pushed herself upward and rolled her to the side. With a slow stretch every vertebrae in her back popped in a cavalcade of sound, uncomfortable from the stiffness of laying on the crystalline hardwood for several hours. Fighting her creeping thoughts of the night prior, kurumu dragged herself into the bathroom and let herself collapse into a hot bath to warm her still chilled body. Despite the incredible heat of the bath, her body continued to shiver lightly.

As her steamy shower concluded her body briefly forgot of the stark temperature drop as she entered the test of her dorm. Coming out in only her towel had been a dire mistake. Nevertheless, she traded the frozen obstacles of her dorm as Mizore continued to sleep peacefully on the floor. She was triumphantly able to avoid glancing at the girl's still semi naked form, but the vision continued to carve itself in Kurumu’s mind as she dressed herself.  She embarked out of her walk-in closet with a large winter jacket and tossed the unconscious yuki-onna over her shoulder; dropping her unceremoniously onto her bed. Turning to leave she cast one last glance to Mizore’s crumpled form, still out like a light in the rain. With a soft sign she felt a pit of guilt well within her as she sat against the bed. Flipping out her phone she flitted through several unread messages, most of which from admirers she enjoyed stringing along. Passing though dozens of heart emojis, ILY’s and “go out with me?” texts, she stumbled upon Yukari’s unread messages from late last night.

She groaned, not wanting to indulge just yet in whatever Yukari’s findings happened to be. Rather, she rose from the bed and into the bathroom. From there she poured cold water into the bathtub, drizzling whatever soap she found nearest to her into the water. She kept her thought shortsighted, no yet considering stripping what’s left of her friend, washing the Ice fairy, or feeling her hands run gracelessly over purple locks. She only thought of bath water, and how softly the soap smelled.  Minutes passed, as her eyes watched the slowly filling tub. The room was thick with the scent of lavender soap. Her tail flitted out her backside and stirred the cold water.

With reserve she exited the bathroom to find Mizore had still not budged from her slumber. _She acts like she’s the one who should be exhausted here..I’m the one who got screwed into oblivion last night!_ Kurumu felt her fist clench in annoyance.

“M-Mizore chan please wake up...uh, have to take the rest of your clothes off…” it wasn’t hard considering all that was left was her shredded panties, skirt and stockings.

Kurumu slowly submerged her lifeless form into the water, so Kurumu held her head up  as she ran water down her body with cupped hands. She ignored the need to look at Mizore’s body as she dried her off, “when you wake up I better get a freaking explanation!”  her face was colored a beet red, with the intimacy of the action. Every now and then, Mizore would let out a soft purr. As Kurumu massaged her scalp full of shampoo, soft coos fluttered from her lips, making the Succubi’s blush grow even deeper. She finished up the bath with relative ease, wrapping mizore with a towel and laying her on the frost covered bed.

In the back of Kurumu’s now fully present mind, she cursed as the irony of the situation dawned on her. The familiar tone of her phone ringing caught her off guard. “What the fuck is wrong with her?! She freaking attacked me last night and this morning she’s all docile and shit again?! Is she bipolar because I don’t know what the hell is going on!”  

Yukari explained briefly, “It’s called Frost, it’s a sign of maturity for snow angels. Hormonal spikes cause their body temperature to fluctuate rapidly, causing emotional instability, personality changes, and increased libido.” Yukari read dully from her notes while Kurumu swallowed nervously at the implication. “So what does that have to do with her freaking attacking _me_?! why not Tsukune or Moka _or_ -hell even you?!”

“I’m getting to that!” Yukari squeaked out. “It’s a way for her body to stabilize, get it out of her system, the whole ordeal lasts a week from maturity. Oh also I found that Snow angel history is deeply rooted in S&M relationships which means-” “-I know what it means, brat, It’s weirder that _you_ know what that means!”

“If you would quit _interrupting_ I could tell you that traditionally they have a partner by their side to release all that pent up frustration. Hmm... Weird, in all my writings I really did peg you as the top, oh well nothing a quick revision can’t fix-”

“.. you pervert have you been writing fanfics about us?!” Kurumu yelled with annoyance.

“What do I look like a hack?! I’m writing a romance novel! It's 99% fanservice but it sells..” Yukari soffed, genuinely offended at the notion.

“You little weirdo, but what the hell am I supposed to do then?!” Kurumu then heard the line go dead, but not before a loud laugh echoed in her ear. Before crushing her phone in blind fury, Kurumu heard the ice fairy rustle against her sheets. _Shit I forgot to put clothes on her!_

**Author's Note:**

> Please Comment with any Suggestions you have to add to the story! I haven't written fanfic since I was 13 so I’m pretty rusty. I entertain most suggestions, as long as it’s not scat play or gore I’m usually open to it. (electrocution I’m iffy about) I love writing new kinks but also I need more transitional scenes, more casual day to day things. There might still be some small grammar mistakes but I figured posting it as I work would help keep me motivated!


End file.
